Aaron Currey
Aaron Currey (born: ), also known as AzzaCurrey, is an English YouTuber who resides in the United Kingdom. Aaron makes gaming, vlogs, rages and music. On October 5, 2015, Aaron/Austin also appeared on Deji's Video Title "BEST Q/A EVER", which gave him a subscriber boost up to 4,000+ Subs. On 27 July 2016, Aaron/Austin appeared on a YouNow Broadcast with Fashion/Make-up/Vlogger and personal friend Marina Joyce discussing about the #SaveMarinaJoyce that was trending worldwide, The broadcast have over 1.5+ millions hits. Early life Aaron grew up in place called Southampton in the UK. He was a lover of gaming and music. His first ever console was the PS1 and first game was Speed Freaks , which he got on Christmas Day 2001. He grew up with his older brother Ben, in his room playing other games such as Ape Escape, Spider-man, Abe, Lego Island 2, and Hogs Of War. In 2004, Aaron has played what has become his favorite game today called "Kingdom Hearts". Aaron attended special-needed schools as he's diagnosed with Speech & Language Therapy and studied at BrockenHurst College and AMS (Music_and_Sound) to study Music Production. Nickname 'Austin' Origin The name "Austin" originally came from his days of rapping in 2009 with the Stage-name "Lil' Austin", The name came around whilst playing [[Wikipedia:FIFA 10|'FIFA 10']] when creating a character. He then begin Vlogging with in October 2012 with the title "Austin Vlog #2". He uploaded a video "Why I Called My [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pOuEwu0-d-Y self Austin]" explaining why and how it originally started. Appearance Aaron Has recently have cut his hair back to short blonde/mousy brown, after having long dyed black hair and grow a Beard in late 2014, in 2013 to mid 2014, Aaron mostly wear long head beanie, black hoodie, whether an eagle shirt, Asking Alexandria 's shirts, or other band merchandise, then in later on 2014, Aaron change his style by wearing his Clothing Line Fly Free Apparel Or Cabin Boy Jumped Ship Band Merchandise and beanies, Wristbands and sometime hoodies (specially His Favorite Two Tone Hoodie From Thunder Apparel). From Mid-Late 2016, as Fly Free Apparel is getting more products, Aaron starting wearing Longline/Extended shirts and another brand in his new favourite known as Profit X Loss. About Aaron currently lives with his mother in Southampton. Aaron is as he quote "Mixed Blood" as His Father's side of the family are Mixed Lancaster/London and Coventry, and his Mother's side of the family are from North Yorkshire and Southampton. Clothing Line In December 2014, Aaron Haves Started a clothing Line Named after "Fly Free Apparel", As He Quoted On The Website "I Personally Love Eagles, and Eagles is my YouTube's Channel Logo. on New Years eve 2014, I been looking for a name that bird based style apparel name as I been searching so many names but I Saw "Fly Free" Was Free so I toke it then i found out there was a "Free Fly Apparel" months Later." and he also said why he started one "Well I always Wanted To have a shirt that have me on it or something of mine and people wear it and feel awesome as I grew up wearing something even Primark won't want to sell and I want people to wear something slick". The Return.. There's some hints that Austin is making an E.P/Album which he describe the genre mix of "EDM/Trap/Rap" but no update about it. Elements Spirits In 2015, Aaron started a YouTube Group/Team called "Elements Spirits" with 4 of this other closest friends. The infuences are a mix, as he was playing Call of Duty: Black Ops II's Zombies map "Origins", he thought that the Elemental Staffs was a clever of as a group, then other one was Assassin's Creed & Skyrim, with having Assassins with Magical powers. The 5 Elements : Fire - Keri/KerBaresOnFire Wind - Aaron/AzzaCurrey Ice - Micah/Drunk Yeti Lighting - Harry/TopGamerProject115 Earth - Ewan/Raty2e Also Aaron has menting about Writing a Book and making a Video Game based on the Elements Spirits call "Elemental Spirits" all by himself. which is why he has been absent on YouTube. The Game will be on PC only but no further information has been said. Azzacurrey95's Influences Including * TheSyndicateProject * Boogie2988 * TheAngryGrandpaShow Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:YouTube Musicians Category:English YouTubers